


A Reason To Swim

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum is Ashton's sunshine, Cashton, Fluff, Homesick Ashton, M/M, muke if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is homesick and Calum is there to make it all better like he always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason To Swim

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing past 2am. It seems that's the only time during which I write nowadays.
> 
> ((For Dek (Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C))

Ashton loved touring, really he did. He loved meeting fans and travelling with his best mates but sometimes it became a bit too much for him, he could barely stay on top of things nowadays, it seemed near impossible.

He thinks that it's pretty obvious that they’re taking on more than they can handle. They shouldn’t have gotten so in over their heads.

Now Luke's voice is nearly gone, he just sounds sick and scratchy and Michael is doing everything he can to make sure the person he loves most gets better but Ashton's not sure if it's working. He's not sure if Luke will fully recover especially with the workload they've placed on themselves.

Between tours and travelling, Ashton has a little bit of spare time on his hands. He spends most of his time contemplating a lot of things; in the end though, his thoughts always seem to come back to the topic of Australia, of home.

He won't deny it. He does get terribly homesick at times and he's sure the others do too; maybe they've just learnt to hide it better, who knows? If only he could change.

When he does get homesick he usually just lies in bed and listens to music to get his mind off things. It doesn't always work and recently it seems like it may never work again. He's lucky though because there is something, rather, someone that always makes him think of better days and that's Calum.

Calum's always there by his side when he’s feeling down, always ready to do whatever it takes to make Ashton his usually chipper self again and it makes the blonde's stomach do this weird flip-floppy-twisty thing every time he thinks about how much Calum must care for him.

That boy is his everything. With his puppy-like eyes, adorable face and overall amazing personality, it's impossible for Ashton to place someone above him. Nobody could compare.

Calum is _always_ there for him.

Even now as Ashton lies awake in bed at three in the morning unable to sleep because his thoughts about home are so, _so_ heavy. His thoughts are tied to anchors, sinking to the depths of the ocean floor and causing him to drown...but Calum is the one who saves him right when he’s on the brink of suffocation. He’s the one who hauls up the anchor, never-mind its weight, and allows him to get back up to the surface and find his way back to the shore.

Calum is his reason to swim.

The quiet sound of stumbling footsteps in the dark, Ashton already knows who it is, there’s no way he wouldn’t. "Ash, you feeling okay?" Calum asked, voice soft as he shuffled into the double bed.

"No, not really..." Was the only thing Ashton managed to mumble out. It seemed as if Calum knew the full answer even before he had muttered it because Ashton soon found himself with an armful of the Kiwi and plump lips against his collarbone.

"We'll be back soon okay? Hang in there...And when we get back, we'll go to your house and we'll have dinner and everything will be fine." Calum's voice was so sincere and Ashton truly believed him, how could he not?

Calum snuggled up to Ashton, thick black curly hair tickling the underside of the drummer's chin. The slight movement of Calum’s head causing his hairs to move and Ashton to bite back a grin.

When had he wriggled his way under there?

Ashton let out a small chuckle, he could never truly control himself around the younger boy.  Large hands played with the other’s hair and Calum could only lean into the touch and sigh in a state of sleepy blissfulness.

The two eventually fell asleep, wrapped around each other, Ashton's last thoughts full of emotion but of the most pleasant kind.

He knows that everything will be fine, not because they will be home soon but because he has Calum and it took him long enough to realise it but that boy was all he ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ kik me if you want: shmu.


End file.
